Legacy of Ars Magna
by Zavefed
Summary: Aureolus Izzard. Mage, alchemist, teacher, and friend. Known as a mage to the church, alchemist to his peers, teacher to his colleagues, and friend to Index. in their last moments together she presents Aureolus with a present he wouldn't refuse, because he couldn't. Now inhabiting a body on a different world he completes Ars Magna. Being inducted to Red Lynx is just the beginning.


Legacy of Ars Magna - Earth and Sky

Note that this story starts out years before the start of the To Aru Majustu No Index series where Aureolus Izzard accepts the gift given to him by Index after the yearly order by the church to erase Index's memory of the past year.

Disclaimer: I do not own the either To Aru Majutsu No Index or Elemental Gelade.

I do own the ideas and concepts of my own creation though.

Newest Note: Found this floating around my old idea folder so here it is!

Shalst we start now?

_"A speck of kindness is enough to fuel me for generations to come"~_

* * *

"Name?"

"Aureolus Izzard." Said person stood tall at nearly six feet, his green hair was combed back across his head, complimenting the white suit he always wore. At his current age of 15 he was tall compared to people around his age group. He had an average build; no need for magicians to develop their body past society's standards when they focused primarily on mental strength and capacity.

"Mage Name?"

"Honos628." Aureolus frowned at how casually he had said his mage name, it was completely different than when he had spoken his name in different circumstances. A mage's name was a magician's signal that there would only be one mage that would be left living when the fight ended. It wasn't meant to be spoken so casually.

"Classification?"

"Magician." Aureolus was neutral when he spoke, keeping his voice calm and collected, very much unlike the sadness welling up in his mind. Why sadness? He had to accept the fact that his charge would basically start life anew after the memory deletion.

"Craft?"

"Alchemy." The green-haired man grit his teeth at the mention of his craft. He had done everything! Research! Procuring near-holy items! Even delving into the depths of alchemy where he nearly lost his life on several occasions. He couldn't do anything! He was entrusted by the church to protect the young nun, but he couldn't do anything to solve the sad truth that plagued Index's brain.

Aureolus absentmindedly answered the formalities by the hooded figure. His mind was in another place. He cursed himself at his ineptitude. Sure the church said that they would need to perform the yearly 'memory wipe' to prevent Index from dying from memory overload, but why couldn't the church accept his idea to create a living clone for memory storage only. He clawed for anything that could be a solution. From holy to borderline heathenous, his research was rejected time and time again, the final day drawing ever closer until it stood right in front of his face, mocking him.

"That is all." The hooded questioner rolled up the parchment he had written the details on. "Do you wish to stay or-"

"I'll stay." The answered immediately. He wasn't going to leave Index alone, not even at the last moments of their final year together. Aureolus walked slowly as to not wake the young nun. The only thing he could do was just watch as the magic array on the stone floor lit up. He wasn't going to leave, and by the saints he WILL spend the last seconds with her!

Izzard was determined to see this through the end and bear with the pain that would soon come, his icy blue eyes raged with determination and yet was filled with a sad kindness as he looked over Index.

The hooded figure paused before giving a curt nod and shuffling away from the chamber.

The stone altar, which Index's unconscious form lay, glowed once...then faded back to its dark gray color scheme. It all happened within the time it takes a person to exhale.

"Goodbye"

The world in which he called home was a cruel cage to him.

No close relatives to weep openly. She had no relatives, any and all friends who knew Index were just sent a generic letter of the wipe.

No decorations in this bare stone room. They were removed to limit the already low possibility of outside interference.

No sound filtered into the room. Because it would be unconducive to the process.

No slow build up of visible energy. It was already prepared for such an event.

Just a flicker that was barely caught by Aureolus.

It was done.

She was gone.

"And farewell"

Aureolus drew nearer and cradled the unconscious nun while tears welled in the corners of his eyes. He half-expected Index to snap out and headbutt him then ask if it was time to eat. He knew the sad truth and shook his head softly, his tears now fell down his cheeks as he smiled sadly at the loss of his most important friend.

He gave a sad chuckle. Oh how one chant of that hooded figure saved the life of his important friend and shattered his friendship with Index into shards so small that even God couldn't piece together the times he and Index had spent.

* * *

"_Aure-sensei!"_

"_Yes?" Aureolus gave a small twitch every time Index called out her nickname for him. Teacher? Bah! He was only 15!_

"_Don't change..." He could barely make out the whisper of Index._

"_Huh?"_

"_I said don't change!" The nun attached herself to the alchemist in a hug, "There's always the chance that I will remember you-" Her hold tightened._

"_I-I'll do my best." He whispered._

"_So will I."_

"_What ever do you mean?" He asked with his hand lying on her headdress._

"_I'll give you a fighting chance...so just stay with me during the procedure...?"_

_Aureolus sighed and closed his eyes, "I would've stayed till the bitter end," He opened his eyes, "who do you think I am?" he said with a smile on his face._

"_My teacher."_

_He rolled his eyes in response, "Ah. True, but that wasn't what i was looking for."_

"_Friend?" Her answer brought another smile to the alchemist's face._

"_Best friend." He said as he detached himself from the girl._

* * *

Aureolus was jerked from his memories when a massive three-meter wide pillar of light slammed into the cathedral's roof and cratered the chamber where Aureolus and Index were.

The white light washed over the two and as soon as Aureolus was able to blink away the layers of light he saw...

An angel...

A being very much unlike the kind and caring facade humans gave it.

Instead of a enlightening form that radiated holiness and kindness it was a genderless form of power and the unknown. The androgynous being looked like it was grown from the tree of yggdrasil, its halo formed by the root-like growths protruding from the head. It just stared straight ahead of itself until it locked onto the summoner with its pupil-less eyes.

"!" Aureolus was immediately blasted by the noise produced by the angel. It wasn't the harmonious music of an emerging angel. It was more like dissonant notes coalescing together to form the same feeling a priest feels when entering the unholiest of lands that was stained with the essence of demons.

It echoed throughout his whole being...Fear.

The sound was everywhere, invading his senses, assaulting his mind, tearing apart his mental faculties, it was the highest level of dissonance and much more. Aureolus fell to his knees, but he never felt his knees touch the ground. His mind was in such disarray that he couldn't spare any thought at the sight of his body dropping from some orbit.

"Do you wish for power in order for you to save that girl?" The notes parted ever so slightly to allow the summoner to understand though the notes still grated against his mind.

Aureolus could only give a sign of agreement by dropping control of his neck muscles, any more concentration to give a definitive nod was impossible as he continued downward whilst being buffeted by the winds.

Words. Words were being heard by him. Some were caught, some were drowned out. His ability to make out their meanings were fading quickly.

_"My appearance has already begun to distort the line..." _"Then you must walk away..."_  
_

He could see the rapidly approaching cathedral where he was once in. He shouldn't question a higher being's methods. It wasn't human so how could the Magician even try to understand what it was planning?

_"This is my only message to you..." _"Redeem yourself."_  
_

The noises were reaching a crescendo every second he fell until and right before he was impaled by the cathedral's spire the sounds cut off and his vision filled with colorless light.

_"Never to return..." _"And farewell..."_  
_

* * *

One moment Aureolus was a 15 year-old clean-cut Magician with a professional look, white suit, combed hair, and italian shoes. Now the Alchemist was crammed in a body of a three year-old dressed in rags, sported messy dark blond hair, and now lied in the middle of some quaint little village.

Aureolus heard laughter directed at him and was on edge, thinking that this was his punishment for being so flawed. Oh, and while all of this was happening Aureolus was in full face contact to the ground.

After he realized that there was no harmful intent in the villager's laughs Aureolus laughed nervously and the villagers went on with their daily activities.

"Hey Coud." A boy walked up and patted the three-year-old's back.

"The name's Aureolus." Said person answered reflexively.

"Aure-whatteous?" The kid looked at Aureolus strangely, "Wasn't it Coud Van whatever?"

"Gio! cut him some slack!" The older boy gave a light smack upside the kid's head, "He has all the right to call himself whatever he wants!" Both boys headed off to their own hut.

Aureolus could still hear them say, 'After all, he has no parents and was never given a name.'

'_No parents? Is that one of their cruel jokes?' _This was more of a bonus to the Alchemist, it was like a clean slate. He knew he wasn't on Earth anymore, the Magician first noticed when he saw several floating islands off in the distance...in the air.

Angels were not to be played with. One mistake would cost the careless magician their life, and Izzard wasn't so keen on dying on the first steps of his Angel-granted journey.

"Forgive me." Aureolus whispered those words and set off to create his power-base to survive the unknown threats of this world.

* * *

2 Years later...

Aureolus was lying face flat on the same spot where he had arrived, and he was exhausted beyond any and all recognition. Why? Aureolus had to act as the life support for all the villagers for TWO ENTIRE years as they chanted the ancient lines that would empower Aureolus with the ability to simulate reality.

It was maddening to live two years as a caretaker of people with the communication ability of a chanting brick, but a brick nonetheless. While he could've automated the life support, there was a guaranteed death or two to be expected if he had done so. He had to get stronger but he wasn't cruel, so he had personally tended to these innocent villagers' lives.

Who knew his medical knowledge would be used to keep these people alive?

This village only had a few dozen inhabitants and that was the reason it had taken Aureolus two whole years of keeping these people alive in order for him to achieve this power. Two years of constant tending to the villagers who were forced to chant line after line of mana-filled words. This was the least he could do for the people he had used.

Ars Magna: Latin for Great Work, the peak of Alchemy, the pinnacle of magical science, it was all done in order for him to survive his new life which started two years ago at this same spot in the village crossroads. Through the use of the Gregorian Chant Aureolus was able to shorten the time required to chant the lines which initiated Ars Magna.

Normally Ars Magna required several lifetimes worth of chanting to even achieve, but that was solved. Even then it required massive concentration to actualize his commands. A simple 'Manufacture Sword' command would fail and cause the materializing object to dissipate into fine particles of Mana, rather explosively he might add. This was solved through Aureolus' ingenious usage of acupuncture needles to bolster his concentration levels to improve actualization rates.

Luckily the villagers were normal people instead of these 'ESPers' he had heard about. He had wanted to use magicians but there seemed to be none in existence in this world, save for Aureolus himself. If he had ESPers as chanters then it would have required Aureolus to stab himself in the neck for _every_ single command. Though he was still required to use the needles in order to construct especially strong simulations. Ideally he would have preferred magicians as to allow him a greater level of simulation without the acupuncture, but he was satisfied with what he already had.

With this power he could potentially flip the continents themselves and theoretically remake life as he saw fit, but this required ALL the elements including the MINOR ones. As he now knew, there was a plethora of minor elements, it would require several times his own lifespan to discover, take-over, and master. It was still in its infancy since this magic interfered greatly with the elemental spirits governing the magic of this world. Obviously this world had far more diversity in religion than Earth judging from the near lack of a unified religion and such a diverse base of magical elements.

So far he had gained control of all aspects of earth, ranging from common dirt to complex alloys, his affinity with earth-based magics was a boon for him and allowed quick mastery with the minor earth elements regarding Alchemy, Shielding, and Ranged Projectiles. He also had a little run-in with the magics governing wind, he would say it was a windy encounter, but that would be calling the sun "A bit cold". Through much struggle, Aureolus had managed to land a glancing blow against the swiftest element with the slowest element, earth.

* * *

"Who do we have here? Some kid still alive in a village reported to be dead for two years?" The strong male voice boomed.

'_Dead? The inhabitants are perfectly fine, they were just in 'chanting comas''_ Aureolus turned around to see a gargantuan man wearing varying degrees of scars underneath his ripped black vest.

Aureolus elaborated on his previous thought, 'seems to make sense, with the lack of outside trade and such for the last two years.' He shook himself out of his reasoning and brought his full attention to this behemoth of a man.

The man stood at an intimidating two meters tall with his muscles adding more to the intimidating factor. He had signs of balding judging from the slight lack of his dark blonde hair on his head, some of which were underneath an aviator's goggles which had only one lens remaining.

"Do you want to come with us?" The man asked while jerking his chin at the 'empty' village.

"Will I get to see the world?" The mage's question made the man raise an eyebrow curiously. He scrutinized this child's words and grinned afterwards,

"Gahahaha! Sure you will boy!" With that said the man hauled up the child Aureolus onto his shoulder and proceeded to head back to their airship.

"By the way old man, i'm called Aureolus."

"Boss or Captain is fine by me."

* * *

10 Years worth of life-changing experiences with the Red Lynx Pirates later...

Aureolus had learned many a thing from his life aboard the Red Lynx airship. The world was vast and primarily unexplored. The technology was highly unbalanced, aircraft technology was prioritized because of its capabilities in reaching far countries across oceans and floating continents high above the reach of ordinary towers.

It was only after two years of training under the Captain that he had learned he had joined a group of pirates called the Red Lynx. For over eight years serving the Red Lynx Aureolus worked as the ships Master Mechanic. His now worn, oiled, and grease marked jacket was still worn by him ever since the gift was given when the captain found Aureolus' talent in the mechanical field. He enjoyed the times he spent with his fellow crewmen, and getting a little sloppy in appearances wasn't such a steep price.

'Pirates never really paid much attention on keeping a clean look,' He glanced at his oiled jacket, 'If dirt marks showcase our experience and status in this place, then it's assumed that ...

As a mechanic Aureolus learned how to effectively construct machined parts, engines, airplanes, and weapons with his hands. It was only during his seventh year that he had worked so much that he could now just use Ars Magna to repair or construct objects, though anything new brought on board had to be studied in order for the Alchemist to discover how they were manufactured.

Aureolus was now 15-16 years old, his body at the age when he was first introduced to this world. Most of his life in this world was spent within this winged airship he called home. The familiar metal panels that stretched from end-to-end of the aircraft was a comforting sight to him, as were the numerous piping systems running the length of the halls and the lighting lines that were hanged from regular intervals.

He now turned his attention to the floating island's mansion that the airship was currently circling around.

'_The guys should be done right about now.' _The magician was proven correct when he was the last of the airplanes docked with the airship before turning and leaving the mansion's airspace. He nodded to himself then walked to the treasure room and waited until all the other guys stored the 'booty that was liberated from an obscenely rich dude'.

"Izzard, waiting for your cut of the loot?" Asked one of the treasure loaders.

"Of course, I keep everything running perfectly so i deserve a cut."

"Hah! You didn't participate in any of our runs! Why should you get a cut?" Said one of the newbies.

"Say that again when your airplane mysteriously explodes mid-flight." The alchemist grunted.

"Uhh..." The newbie couldn't say anything threatening to the teen since said teen maintained all systems on the airship.

"Exactly." Aureolus saw that everyone was done with storing, "Go and celebrate guys, I already had my share of the food." He grinned and patted his gut to enhance the effect.

"Unfair!" Some of the looters whined.

"First come first serve. Now go on." He shooed away the loaders. "_Close_." The treasure room's doors slid closed at the magician's command.

"How does he do that? Whenever i say 'close' the door just stays put."

"He probably fixed the doors so that he doesn't have to work them manually."

Aureolus chuckled to himself as he heard the two talk outside. It wasn't that he had fixed the doors to open and close at his command, it was just his use of Ars Magna to open and close the door. It was more useful since it prevented anyone else from opening/closing the door until he canceled the command.

"Now where are the gold bars..." He murmured to himself as he looked over the loot. Gold was the best material for Aureolus to use in his acupuncture since it complimented his earth affinity to a much greater degree than iron or steel needles. Sure, he could use alchemy to make the gold, but it wasn't as magic conductive as naturally occurring gold. Quality not quantity defined what he worked with.

He was strangely drawn to the massive stone coffin that was hauled in by several burly men. It seemed to be decorated by a coat of arms and then surrounded by runes of this planet's origin.

"Eh, stone coffer?" Too much effort to just open the coffer, well sure he's strong since he was trained by the captain but he only use his strength when fighting people and especially hard-to-turn bolts. "_Open_."

The top and bottom halves of the lid slid away from each other to reveal something, or someone, who left Aureolus stunned.

"!" What he saw left Aureolus gasping for air. He fell to his knees and grasped the edge of the stone coffin. He saw some sort of sealing cloth placed loosely on the person inside the stone coffer.

"...n-no way...Index?" The similarities were stunning but there were key differences such as the girl's light shade of purple hair, and the knee-length long-sleeved dark purple dress rather than a white Nun's habit with gold hair color threw him off at first sight, _'How was such a person confused as Index?'_

"Hah-hah...no...it isn't her, it's just someone that looks like her..." Aureolus stabbed himself in the neck with one of his golden needles to forcibly calm himself down. He concentrated when he noticed the girl in front of him was radiating mana in a way that magicians exude mana. _'Well now that may be the reason, her mana signature is quite similar to Index's'_

"!" The mechanic jumped back in surprise when he saw the girl's eyes open, _'The same shade of green...'_ She sat up slowly before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Did you remove that?" The girl asked gesturing to the cloth on the floor.

"T-the sealing cloth? Yes that was I."

"Thank you." The girl said with a sleepy look in her eyes.

"My pleasure." He gave a smile which surprised himself. A smile? No, he just grinned when he was expected to smile ever since his journey began.

"I'll take my leave now." She said while walking away on her metallic platform boots.

"To where may I inquire?"

"Edil Garden"

"I see." He nodded, "_Open_." The treasury's doors did as commanded and slid open whilst not groaning or screeching against the neighboring steel plates.

"I shall depart to the outside now." The girl headed to the Airship's loading hatch.

"Huh?" Aureolus grasped what she just said and remembered that this was an airship. "Wait! Don't open it!" He put two and two together and grabbed the girl just before she exited the ship's vicinity.

"Ah..." She said blankly. Her mind slowly but surely made sense of what she saw and her eyes widened in delayed shock at the sight of being thousands of meters in the air.

He yanked the girl from the airspace before ordering a swift 'close' command. "By god, you gave me a heart attack!" He was stunned by the terror when he saw the girl step outside the flying vessel so casually.

"It was like flying..." The stunned girl said in-between breaths.

"We are flying." The master mechanic stated.

"How do you know?" She asked, still stunned at the view of a mile-high drop.

"Well for one, you could see by the passing clouds-" He said gesturing to the windows, "-and two, I maintain this massive airship." He held up two fingers to show his point.

"M-massive? Airship?" She stuttered in slight fear/awe.

"Well seeing as you can't simply walk on thin air." He lifted the girl onto her feet like a gentleman, "How about I make the captain fly you to your destination?"

"Make? How?" She asked.

"Trust me, it's pretty easy when you keep this metallic beast flying." He knocked the metal walls with his knuckles.

"M-metallic B-Beast?" She said in fear, actually believing that she was in the stomach of a giant flying metal beast.

"Its not actually a beast, it's just my way with words." Aureolus said reassuringly. "I guess sleeping in a coffin really cuts you off from the world, eh?" He grabbed her wrist, "Let's go see the Captain and talk this out, or rather, make him."

"One more thing."

"Yes?" She said with her sleepy look still on.

"I'll promise you that I'll bring you to this Edil Garden." He promised with a grin on his face.

"No." She turned her head the other way.

"Is that so..." The magician cupped his chin before an idea struck him, "What if I had other plans which included assisting you in your journey?"

"Do what you want." The girl furrowed her brows.

"Ok then, let's head to the bridge."

"We're in the air so how can we go to a bridge?" The girl said puzzlingly.

"It's where the Captain commands the functions of the Airship." He explained as he walked through the metal halls of the airship.

Just when the two of them reached the door to the bridge, shudders ran throughout the hull of the aircraft which nearly made the two lose balance.

"What was that?" The girl asked.

"Feels like a fight." Aureolus ran into the bridge to see that half of the people manning the controls had already left to their own small aircrafts. "Captain! What happened here!"

"We're getting attacked!" The muscular captain was glaring at the aerial dogfight happening before their eyes. MAny of the airship's maneuverable fighters were having quite the trouble with the single aircraft that swiftly evaded the gunsights of the pirates.

"I think it's the air force!" One of the speakers on deck spoke with the voice of a Red Lynx fighter.

The captain tore a communication line from one of the bridgemen, "Blasted fools! The air force are cowardly fighters! They wouldn't send just one fighter-" His yelling was cut off when another fighter spoke up from the speakers.

"Captain! Clear the front of the bridge! The enemy is going to ram you!"

The captain immediately grabbed the nearest crewmen before jumping back, saving them from the impact of the fighter ramming the primary bridge. He grunted in annoyance when he saw the gaping hole on the front of the airship bridge, "Aureolus, think you can fix this?"

"Sure you want an instant fix or regular one?" Aureolus' instant fixes required the entire crew to take the day off while he worked his magic -literally- on the ship. Regular fixes was purely non-magical and allowed for in-flight repairs.

"Instant fix after we land this metal heap safely." The captain grunted and looked at the Master Mechanic but his eyebrow twitched when he saw the girl that had tagged along with him, "Oi! Brat! You got some nerve bringing a girl into this emergency!" But before Aureolus could explain, everyone's attention was on the three 'boarders' that exited their once airworthy craft.

There was a girl which looked around his physical age. Her hair was a reddish brown while her eyes were a light brown color. She wore a uniform of some sort, it was a cream colored dress with pink trim along with a matching shroud which reached her elbows.

There was a man in the group which looked around his late teens/early 20's. His hair was blond, the backside of hair was tied back into a long ponytail, and his eyes were blue like Aureolus', albeit a little darker. The uniform he wore was probably the male version of the girl's uniform, but with purple trimmings with the front portion of the uniform removed.

Then there was the second female boarder whose uniform -or lack of- was different than that of the other two. She was tan with long brown hair and dark red eyes. Her 'uniform' consisted of open toed boots that reached her knees, arm length gloves, sleeveless tank top, and underwear, all of which were black. There was also her skirt, though translucent, was slightly pinkish.

The young girl, possibly the leader, spoke up with a charming smile on her face, "Sorry for intruding! We are the Edil Raid Total Protection Association known as 'Arc Aile'!" Everyone could clearly see 'Arc Aile' inscribed onto the front of the fighter that rammed them so that was redundant.

The alchemist tried to wrap his head around the name but couldn't find anything called that. Surely a group that rams their planes into airships would be known far and scrutinized what she had just said, "Huh? 'Edil Raid'? What's that?"

"Haha! Your funny!" The girl in uniform smiled sweetly and pointed to the girl that tagged along with Aureolus, "She's standing right behind you." The pirates glanced back to the light purple-haired girl.

The blonde-haired man stepped up, "We have been looking for her for some time."

Then the uniformed girl stepped up right in front of Aureolus, "Since she is your property, it would be right to just buy her off of you!" The girl all said with a smile then pulled out a check and began writing numbers on it, "How about 50 Million for her? I'm sure that would pay for the repairs and then some!" She nodded at her peaceful solution to her problem.

Aureolus scoffed, "Pay for repairs? You must be kidding!"

"Do you need more money for repairs?" The girl said as she waved her pen in front of him but was shocked when the crew behind Aureolus laughed.

The Master Mechanic grinned, "This crew never had to pay for repairs ever since I was made 'Master Mechanic' two years ago!" He looked back at the captain who nodded and silenced the crew with a raise of his hand.

"Isn't this better then? Now you get more money!" The brown-eyed girl smiled as she presented the check to Aureolus, "Then take it!" She smiled even more when she saw the mechanic take the check.

"Pretty fancy for a check, eh?" Aureolus closely inspected the check front-to-back.

"You bet!" She chirped, "Now i'll take my end of the bargain!"

"No deal." Aureolus shredded the check to innumerable fibers of paper. This stopped the Arc Aile people from advancing further. He then glared with protective fury, "Who the hell do you think you are? Placing values on living beings as her! SHE ISN'T AN ITEM!"

The blond man quickly walked up and warily glanced back at the brown-haired girl, "W-will you please reconsider?"

"Never." Aureolus took a step back and put a protective arm in front of the purple-haired girl.

"Really now?" The girl said menacingly causing the blond man to jump back and hide behind his tanned partner. "What a pity."

The pirates stepped back warily.

"We always have a hidden card to use whenever situations like this happen!"

The mechanic decided to bite the bone and spoke up. "What do you mean 'hidden card'"

"The use of armed force~" She said cheerily before parting her uniform and pulling out an over-modified assault gun from within her uniform. She followed through by sweeping the gun accross, destroying the bridge controls with her gun, and then turned to fire off some shots to stop any of the crew from approaching.

"How dare you destroy my fine work." The mechanic grumbled in annoyance rather than anger.

"Now's not the time Aureolus!" We need to take her out!" The Captain yelled out orders for his men to neutralize the foreign threat. Some of his men managed to get within the girl's gun length but were repelled when she took them out with close combat strikes.

Aureolus was bout to jump into the fray himself until he felt the surrounding mana concentrate around the blonde and tanned Arc Aile members. "Everyone get back!" He yelled to the remaining crewmen and they fell back to the Mechanic's and Captain's sides. "I have a bad feeling about this."

His premonition was proven right when the mana formed into visible chains and melded the two Arc Aile members in a blinding light. When the visible mana faded back there stood only one figure. The blonde man was remaining but he now wore two massive arm-swords connected to three chains each that connected to its own personal axe-like blade mounted on the blonde's back.

Aureolus frowned deeply, "A human weapon relic?" was this one of the true dangers he had to overcome?

"Now I remember..." The captain said as he edged back from the light. "Not quite on the mark there Aureolus, but close." The captain hastily explained the matter, "An Edil Raid changes their form into a weapon that can be utilized by humans."

"More reason to keep this innocent girl from people that think they can just buy a living weapon." The blue-eyed mechanic glared at the weapon wielder in front of him.

"You WILL return her to us!" Once the girl said this the weapon-wielding blonde charged forward and upturned a large section of the bridge in one strike.

"Argh! Damn!" Aureolus' arm was damaged from the force of the upturned metal and was currently clutching his bleeding arm with his free hand.

"We never wanted to resort to this young man." The blonde said apologetically. "Would you please hand her over?"

"Why in the name of god will I ever do THAT!?" He glared at the man and cursed himself for letting his right arm get injured.

It was only for a moment but Aureolus noticed the man's expression change to shock and look at one of his blades. The blade suddenly shot forward in an attempt to impale the magician.

'_Shit...all my promises get denied! I can't even survive!' _He cursed himself, he couldn't even utilize Ars Magna with a broken arm. He could use Limien Magna, or instant alchemy, but he hadn't created the artifact to channel the alchemical processes. _'I'm never prepared!'_

He braced himself for his end but opened his eyes to see his Captain ram the approaching blade with one of the upturned sections of the bridge as a makeshift weapon, "Brat! Get out of here!"

"I can still fight! If only i could use my arm-"

"Snap out of it! Who is going to take the girl to safety!" Aureolus cursed himself for not considering the safety of his unofficial charge.

The young man nodded and fled with the light purple-haired girl in tow.

"Chase them!" The Arc Aile gunner yelled.

"Not when we're alive..." The ship's captain hauled the wreckage over his shoulder like a bat, "My crew still has to pay you back for setting us back and ruining our ship."

* * *

"Come on get in the escape plane" With the latch shut and reinforced further with a 'close' command Aureolus clutched his bleeding arm.

"This plane is flying in the air right?" The girl's comment caused his brow to crinkle.

"Let's hope that they value their lives more than the thrill of fighting." He said as he knelt down and unlatched the plane from it's hook.

"I...hate humans..." She said under her breath.

'_huh?'_ He could barely catch what she had said.

"But...I hate being a burden to you people who have nothing to do with me a lot more..." She said with a pained look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Just hand me over to them." Her gaze drifted to the door that was slowly being bent from its position.

"Wha-"

"It's all probably because of the same reason why I was sealed in the first place..."

"Huh?"

"I am a weapon. We can be used to harm innocent people." She said with a saddened look as she pulled down the ribbon on her head revealing a glittering emerald-like stone. Just when that was said the sealing doors bulged out as a force collided with the door. "I'm probably much more powerful than that...are you afraid?"

"No. I have experienced your problem before, albeit as an observer, but that isn't the point."

"What do you mean? Are you also a weapon?"

"Answering your first question: It's pretty easy to keep you from people who want to use you as a weapon. I'll act as your Walking Church, I'll protect and shield you from whoever wishes to harm or use you." She blinked owlishly at his answer.

"Answering your second question: I could also be classified as a weapon-" Just when the girl was about to counter, "-I guess you were going to say that i'm just a weapon 'User' but that's wrong, i AM a weapon because of my abilities. I would gladly show you if my right arm wasn't damaged but it looks like it's down for now." He gave a withering glare at his bleeding arm then sighed at how glaring couldn't fix his arm.

"You may be a weapon but you have a life...and a name...you have one right?"

"Re...Reverie Metherlance... call me Ren, I prefer shorter names." She said with a light blush on her face.

"Aureolus Izzard, Master Mechanic of this airship." He said with a smile and guided Ren onto the escape plane. "I'll hold them off with my needles." He sighed while pulling out a golden needle as long from his palm to longest finger, "Must I fight in a metallic environment?" Ren raised an eyebrow at his comment but said nothing. She blinked again when she came to a realization.

"Aureolus! You said you would accompany me to Edil Garden!" He cursed himself again as he forgot his promise to journey with her. "Let me fight with you!" She asked with an outstretched arm.

"You got it Ren." His senses were tingling at the mana concentrating around the two of them. His blood on his arm was swiped by her hand and flung into the air to establish some sort of blood link. She then began her chanting to guide and give the mana around them a purpose and duty.

"_I reveal the beautiful night..._"

The winds churned and stormed around the two as Ren continued chanting. With each word recited more wind swirled toward their location.

"_...so that we'll stay together forever._"

When Ren finished her chant/hymn Aureolus felt his mind tether to a being who radiated a calm flow of wind into his mind. He could feel Ren form into a weapon which wrapped around his injured arm and gave it strength. When Ren's form fully actualized he noticed that she had took the form of a massive emerald colored blade with an embedded emerald on it. Where the blade ended was now a constant flow of cycling visible wind that circled around his arm and over his head like a flowing halo connected to the sword.

"Thanks Ren"

'**Let's go. I should be able to remove that door easily.'**

"You must be quite strong and not to mention light as a feather too." He said with amazement. Though he couldn't see Ren he could just feel a small smile on her face.

"Hah!" With a swipe of the blade he sent winds to shatter the bulging door to the attackers and force them to jump back.

"I've come too far to let you go!" The gun toting girl yelled as she fired off several missiles at the two. The Mechanic's mind reeled at the consequences should the missiles land anywhere in the vicinity. He had to act fast,

"Ren, we have to redirect the missiles so that they are guided harmlessly out the rear escape hatch, thus preventing further damage unto this marvel of aeronautical technology-" His plan was shot to pieces -or sliced to pieces- when Ren spoke up and acted on her own accord.

'**I'll slice them to pieces!'** Ren took control and sliced through the missiles as if they were butter.

"What? Wait!" Aureolus could see in slow motion the many fragments of explosives fly away and into the hull creating a massive firestorm of heat, metal, and smoke. They were sent to the floor due to the explosion, also causing their enemies to flee when they saw the airship lose stability.

"Urgh...Ren, my plan?" He said while the pain in his arms flared up again.

"Sorry Aure..." She apologized while trying to pick herself up. Aureolus tensed in anticipation when he heard footsteps.

"Brat, can't even get up?" Boomed the voice from behind the smoke inside the escape bay.

"Captain?" He asked as he felt himself being lifted into the escape plane along with Ren.

"I gotta take care of my Master Mechanic don't I?" He said proudly while he grasped the last remaining chain that tethered the escape plane to the bay.

"Sorry captain." Apologized Aureolus as he rested his hand on Ren's head, "I've taken a new job as her Walking Church."

"Feh!" The muscled captain scoffed, "After all these years taking care of you, you just leave for a girl?" A wide grin found its place on the captain's face, "Do your job well you ingrate!" With a sharp yank the Captain tore apart the chain that held his ex-crewman's escape plane and shoved the plane off with a shove of his heel.

"Don't forget to escape Captain!" Aureolus yelled as their escape plane left the launch bay.

"Don't tell me what to do traitor!" He yelled back with a grin on his aged face.

In the span of less than a second Aureolus and Ren escaped the burning airship on their plane.

"Aureolus, what about the others?" Ren asked as she looked at the rapidly descending flaming airship.

"Perfectly fine if all I had to go with was my years on board the craft, oh? Looks like i'm right." He saw the other escape/fighter planes flying away from the burning wreck. "Looks like I can just regroup with them-"

He was interrupted when a stream of bullets clipped off the wing of his plane. Looking back he saw that the Arc Aile people had managed to dislodge their plane and were now shooting the living daylights out of their plane.

"What's going to happen now?" Ren asked worriedly as she saw the burning left wing and increasing speed toward the ground.

"I'll explain once we somehow get safely on land." He said grimly as he peeked over the side of the plane and saw the approaching forest. "First things first, aren't you a wind attuned 'Edel Raid'?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I'll tell you on the way down, I'm lighter without the added weight of a crippled plane." He stood up from the pilot's seat and held out his injured arm to Ren, "You think you can soften the landing with your powers by channeling the wind?"

Ren's eyes widened at his plan, "Yeah, I get what you mean." She placed a gentle hand on the magician's arm, "I'll need to react to channel the wind for you." Seeing her guard nod she transformed into the large emerald blade that grasped Aureolus' injured arm.

After the reaction completed Magician and Edil Raid leapt off the falling wreck as it plummeted to the ground in a harsh explosion.

'**Aureolus! We're still falling too fast!'**

"Just keep that up, I promise i'll land safely if you keep up the flow of wind." He said as he pointed Ren toward the forest floor to direct the flow of downward winds. "Geh!" He spat out the leaves that managed to whack his face upon descent.

Their landing wasn't pretty but it was survivable for them. A few scratches from the branches posed no problem compared to the injured arm of his. He stumbled around for a few steps until he slumped against the trunk of the nearest tree. "So tired..." In a small glow Ren shifted into her human form and slumped against the Magician's good arm, her light breaths indicating that she was asleep.

"I guess it was tiring for you too eh?" He ripped off one of his sleeves and tied it to his injured arm to staunch the blood flow before retrieving more needles from his mechanic's harness hidden underneath his jacket that served him well throughout his second life.

'_I'm just glad she didn't notice...' _His thoughts briefly flickered to the moments before the landing as he began to work on points on his injured arm to reduce the pain and increase the natural healing rate.

* * *

"_Rogationem accelerato. Redigo celeritatem. Tardus descensus. Minui velocitatis..." Aureolus chanted different words to achieve the same purpose as he fell in order to amplify the simple commands into a stronger chained command. The latin served to strengthen the magic used since latin was the 'closest language to magic'. Had he used one line he would have required one of his needles to strengthen his concentration to adequate levels._

* * *

With the needled now inserted and sticking out of his makeshift wrap the magician got the barest of responses from his arm and began to gently lift Ren up onto his back. As much as he wanted Ren to sleep he still needed to find a permanent fix to this arm. The reduced pain and increased control of his damaged arm would only last so long before it wore off.

'_This is going to be a long road ahead...' _He thought as he adjusted his cargo and began to walk on the dirt path going through the forest. He glanced back at his napping friend.

'_I promise to bring you there...'_

* * *

Author's Note: A decent place to end, if I do say so myself.

I do notice the very rocky start and probably questionable scene with the angel and such, but after that I do think the story gets much better. When I think of this crossover I think its like bringing a character (Aureolus) from a Hardcore setting game (Index) into a game of Moderate settings (Elemental Gelade). It's not that Aureolus is really strong, it's just that if a character can survive adequately in a world as harsh as "Index", this it is expected that said character can shine brighter in an environment of a lesser degree "Gelade".

P.S. There might be lack of information on the story so I WILL do my best to answer your questions to the best of my ability.

P.P.S. This was just an idea that I HAD to bring to fruition. I do believe in second chances rather greatly so I think you might get an idea as to why I write.

P.P.P.S. Flames will be used as fuel to run Aurelous' on-board airship refinery. (Which he uses to churn out ingots of certain elements or alloys!)

P.P.P.P.S. Please do review! I don't know everything so i hope to learn from this.


End file.
